Quest
's dialogue during the Mindless Violins quest]] A quest is a group of interrelated tasks that usually involve a storyline, given by NPCs. In Legends of Equestria, quests can take anywhere from five minutes to a few hours to complete. Once completed, quests may reward items that can either be sold, equipped, or kept as mementos. As of pre-alpha 9 (August 16th, 2015), there are 29 quests available for players. Players can check their progress on a quest by clicking on the book icon on the bottom right corner of the screen. Note: Due to bugs, certain quests make it impossible to complete certain other quests. This is noted below. Players should exercise caution when attempting to complete multiple quests. Further note: All XP rewards listed represent the player gaining that amount of XP for every talent. The value for one talent only is listed for brevity. Quests available in Cloudopolis Foal Speed Ahead Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Windhover Main activities in the quest: Moving to designated spots, finding and talking to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: 3000 XP Chlorophiliac Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Peacebloom Main activities in the quest: Locating and collecting items from the environment and from NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Raincloud Hat and 1000 XP A Four Star Restaurant Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Lieutenant Snipe Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Very short Rewards: 20 Bits, a Bronze Armor Helmet and 1000 XP Fission Mailed Breaks Clearing Up the Rainy Days and We'll Fix It In Post Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Notarize Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Unknown Rewards: Unknown Clearing Up the Rainy Days Breaks A Four Star Restaurant Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Loadsa Monet Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPC. Length: Short Rewards: 80 bits and 1000 XP Good Old Days Prerequisites: Pegasus players only Starting the quest: Speak to Grampa Biggles Main activities in the quest: Talking to an NPC Length: Very short Rewards: 10 rock candies and 1000 XP Quests available in Cantermore Foal Time Student Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Starburst Nova Main activities in the quest: Moving to designated spots, finding and talking to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Rabbit Egg Intensive Carrot Unit Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Astral Charm Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Dog Egg (depends on response given at the end) and 1000 XP Cutting it Close Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Skyhammer Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Very short Rewards: 1000 XP High Time for Pie Time Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Geizhufe Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPC. Length: Short Rewards: 5 bits, Empty Pie Tin wearable hat, 1000 XP, as well as the Good Egg quest unlocked. Just a Stone's Throw Away Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Sgt. Claymore Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from the environment Length: Very short Rewards: Satchel Bag and 1000 XP Removing Cookies and Browsing Data Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Hullabaloo Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Long Rewards: Hullabaloo's Headphones and 2000 XP Picking Up the Pieces Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Parsley Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Short Rewards: 50 bits, Gala Boots, and 1500 XP Quests available in Ponydale Foal Life Consequences Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Frizzy Stradlin Main activities in the quest: Moving to designated spots, finding and talking to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Rabbit Egg and 3000 XP Supplying the Hospital Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Nurse Coldhoof Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Assistant Nurse Cap and 2000 XP Dandelion Tamer Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Maplesweet Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from the environment/NPCs Length: Very short Rewards: Dandelion Bracelet and 500 XP Good Egg (removed?) Prerequisites: Completed the High Time for Pie Time quest Starting the quest: Speak to Silver Platter Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Short Rewards: Cookies and cupcakes Dust and Bunnies Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Polly Poppet Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from the environment Length: Short Rewards: 10 bits, 3 carrots, and 800 XP Mindless Violins Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Midnight Breeze Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs, relaying information between NPCs Length: Extremely long Rewards: 512 bits, Argyle Socks (Back Legs), Argyle Socks (Front Legs), a Cat Egg, and 9001 XP Klondike Hikes Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Klondike Hicks Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from the environment Length: Very short Rewards: Up to 2 Pickaxes and 1000 XP Strawberry Fields Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Silver Platter Main activities in the quest: Exploring the environment Length: Very Short Rewards: 100 bits, Strawberry Torte, and 1000 XP Beep, Beep Delivery Prerequisites: Strawberry Fields Starting the quest: Speak to Silver Platter Main activities in the quest: Delivering items to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Strawberry Pie and 2500 XP Quests available in Heartlands We'll Fix It In Post Breaks Clearing Up the Rainy Days Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Purple Rain Main activities in the quest: Relaying information to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: 100 bits, "Sand to Stardom" Prerelease Copy, and 1500 XP Shown Their Work Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Foreshadow Main activities in the quest: Gathering information from an NPC Length: Short Rewards: Catalepsy, Signed 1st Edition and 1000 XP Straight and Narrow Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Beet Main activities in the quest: Speaking to an NPC, handling a Hornet's Nest Length: Very short (all choices) Rewards: 1000 bits and 1000 XP (moral choice) / 500 XP (immoral choice, lying) / 100 XP (pure immoral choice) Startrot: The Mysteries of Space Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Sextant Main activities in the quest: Fetching an item for an NPC Length: Very short Rewards: 100 bits and 1500 XP Quests available in the Crystal Kingdom It's All About Me Prerequisites: None/Cookie (to shorten length of quest) Starting the quest: Speak to Autumn Breeze Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Very short/short Rewards: 15 or 30 bits A Visa to the Heart Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Visa Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Very short Rewards: 200 bits and 1000 XP Letter of the Law vs. Spirit of the Law Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Minister Spindle Main activities in the quest: Relaying information and items between NPCs Length: Short Rewards: 20 bits and 1000 XP, 3 gems (depending on player action) Category:Gameplay